


The Masterminds of Megxit

by MDST3559014



Category: British Royalty RPF, Royalty RPF
Genre: Criminal Masterminds, Epistolary, Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: The correspondence between Prince George and Queen Elizabeth reveals that they are the deceptive masterminds behind Meghan Markle's decision to resign from the Royal Family.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Masterminds of Megxit

**Author's Note:**

> Prince George has the body of a child, but the mind of an intelligent criminal.

August 12, 2018: Dear Grandma Elizabeth, 

I am contacting you to address the clear issue that is about to ruin our family forever: Meghan. I believe you are the only one that will share my feelings, and thus join me in the quest to ruin her life. Yes, we might have to take down Uncle Harry as well, but that is just collateral damage that we will have to deal with. Write back if you are interested.

Love,  
Prince George  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

August 15, 2018: George, 

I am delighted to hear your proposal. Finally, someone in this family respects the traditions of the Royal Family as I do. I am most certainly in and excited to hear what you have planned to destroy the parasite that is Ms. Markle. However, I would warn you to keep this confidential and not to get your parents and grandfather involved...they do not have the backbone to pull off a stunt like this. 

Love,  
Grandma  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

August 16, 2018: Grandma, 

I have already reached out to a couple of allies that I feel would be beneficial. First, and the most valuable, Meghan’s estranged father. He is already prepared to help contribute from the American side. Also, the Sun and Daily Mail are prepared to run any story we give. I have used the tax-payers dollars to cover their compensation, so we are set. The plan is in motion...now we wait. 

Love,  
Prince George  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

October 2, 2018: George, 

We have a problem. Harry and Meghan are expecting their first child. Once this baby is born, he becomes our blood. What do we do? We need to speed along the process. 

Best,  
Grandma  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

October 5, 2018: Grandma Elizabeth, 

Grandma, please relax. Must you have such little faith? You are far too old to be stressing about this minor little detail, I have it covered. We cannot worry about the baby...I’m ramping up the headlines, meaner and bolder than ever. I’m thinking of pinning her and my mother against each other as well, just for a safety net. Don’t worry, #Megxit is in full swing. 

Love,  
Prince George  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

May 10, 2019: Grandma, 

I have not heard from you since our last letter. Is it that cousin Archie has been born? I told you, that will not affect the plan. They have already moved out to Windsor Castle to escape the noise from the tabloids. Or, should I say our noise. We are approaching the finish line. 

Best,  
Prince George  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

October 28, 2019: George, 

I am afraid to inform you that I am becoming increasingly worried about our deceitful plan. I thought I wanted the same thing, but we have the family to think about. Harry is your uncle, my grandson...I hate to betray him like this. The tabloids are getting quite treacherous, George, perhaps we should reconsider? We have been at this for a year, I believe it is best that we throw in the towel.

Love,  
Your concerned Grandma  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

November 1, 2019: Grandma. 

I knew you were weak. I knew you couldn't handle the heat. GOD! What was I thinking confiding in you?? I should’ve brought in mom or dad in instead. How are you willing to give up everything we’ve worked for. I do not have time or energy to consider your feelings in all of this. I will carry on alone, and you may thank me in the future. 

Sincerely,  
The Future King of England  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

January 8, 2020: George, 

George, oh, George. Your father, grandfather and I just had an emergency meeting concerning Harry and Meghan. They just announced their semi-resignation from the family. We need you to stop with the tabloids, it has gone far enough. Meghan is already in Canada. Please stop, George, and let the adults pick up pieces.

Please write back soon,  
Queen Elizabeth  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

January 8, 2020: Grandma, 

Did you say semi- resignation? That will not do. 

By The Future King Himself,  
George  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
